


I'll Be Seeing You

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abduction, Angst, F/M, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Hotch are kidnapped by Ian Doyle and time is racing out for the team to save their friends. When Doyle makes a call informing them that they have to choose who to save, what happens between our favorite agents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Seeing You

A Danish Proverb said, "He who is afraid of asking, is ashamed of learning." 

 

"Well look!" Dave ordered the team "We have to find them before Doyle does something." 

Garcia went to work on her computer, trying to track Hotch and Emily's cell phones, while Morgan made calls to contacts from the Virginia Police Department. 

"Dave?" Garcia said "Incoming call from Hotch's cell phone." 

"Patch it through" Dave said walking over to the phone, while Morgan, JJ and Reid came over to listen in "This is Agent Rossi, FBI." 

"Hello, Agent Rossi" Doyle said "May I call you Dave?" 

Morgan tensed at the killer's tone, while Dave continued on in a monotone voice. 

"You can call me anything you want, as long as you tell me where Agents Hotchner and Prentiss are" Dave said looking at Garcia who shook her head at the trace. 

"Oh, I'll tell you where they are" Doyle said "They're both sitting on a big pile of explosives." 

Morgan's eyes closed, while JJ and Garcia's eyes watered at that thought. 

"And what can I do to ensure that they live?" Dave asked. 

"Choose" Doyle said "You get to choose between Hotchner and Emily." 

"What do you mean choose?" Dave asked. 

"Choose one" Doyle said "You know this would go a lot better if you just choose who you want to save otherwise they both die." 

"Where are they?" Morgan demanded "Tell me where they are, you son of a bitch." 

"You know, despite what Lauren... I mean Emily tells you, I am not a monster" Doyle proclaimed "I'm simply a father looking for his son." 

Morgan pounded on the desk, "Enough of this, where are Hotch and Emily. You told us to choose, well how the hell are we going to choose if we don't know where they are?" 

"Tsk, tsk" Doyle said over the phone "No need to worry, Agent Morgan. I'll give you the addresses of where they're being held but you can only save one." 

"Ok" Dave said "Give us the addresses." 

"Why are you doing this to Hotch?" Morgan asked "If you're mad at Emily, why take Hotch?" 

"Can you keep a secret?" Doyle joked "He didn't follow the rules. You all think following the rules will keep you all civilized and safe? He fell for his agent, and now he has to pay the consequences for not following the rules." 

Dave looked over at the team, who all wore puzzled expressions at his reasoning. 

"This guy is insane" JJ mouthed to them. 

"You all have one rule as a team, to watch each others backs" Doyle said "And you're going to have to break that rule to save one of them. Choose." 

"What?" Dave asked. 

"He's at 300 Grant Street in the basement" Doyle said chuckled darkly "And she's in a warehouse at 1215 Rockview. Good luck." 

Morgan, Dave and the team ran out of the office heading off in separate FBI issued cars. 

"Which one are you going after?" Morgan asked Dave. 

"Emily" Dave said driving off with JJ to get to their friends. 

"Is someone there?" Emily said tied to a chair "Hello?" 

"Emily?" Hotch called out "Emily is that you?" 

"Hotch?" Emily asked relieved "Are you ok?" 

"I... I think so" Hotch said "You?" 

"I'm ok" Emily said "I think... I think I'm in some sort of storage center. I'm tied to a chair." 

"Ok" Hotch said "Can you see anything to cut yourself free?" 

"No" Emily said, looking all around the room "It was Doyle. He grabbed me in the parking lot of my apartment building." 

"I know" Hotch said "He got me outside the BAU." 

"Aaron, I'm so sorry" Emily said "This is all my fault." 

"Shh" Hotch said "It's not your fault. I need you to know that. You did nothing wrong, you were doing your job." 

Emily sighed "Aaron, you need to know something. He told me that he's making our friends choose." 

"Choose?" Hotch asked. 

"Choose to save only one of us" Emily said biting her lip "Do you see under your chair? That's dynamite. Whoever doesn't get chosen...." 

Hotch winced, he knew what would happen "They're going to come for you." 

"Aaron" Emily whispered, sniffling "I'm so sorry..." 

"They're going to choose you and I need you to make sure Jack knows how much..." Hotch said feeling a tear fall down his face "I need you to promise me that." 

"You know I will" Emily promised "I wish... I wish that they wouldn't. Because you are the best thing in Jack's life. And I love you." 

"Emily..." Hotch started. 

"I love you more than anything in this world, Aaron" Emily said "And you..." 

"I know" Hotch told her, "I wanted so much to marry you, I wish I had the nerve to ask you sooner." 

"There's not a lot of time left," Emily said "But you need to know that I love you and I will love you for the rest of my life." 

Standing out in the shadow, Doyle walked up the steps and could hear the couple proclaiming their love for one another. Shaking his head he pulled out the cell phone, checking the time. 

"Aaron?" Emily said "I need to tell you something. Talk to me, tell me something..." 

"Marry me" Hotch said "I need to hear you say yes." 

"Yes" Emily said "I want to marry you and you need to hear the next thing I say ok? Really listen." 

"Ok" Hotch said looking out the window seeing the stars twinkle, praying that a shooting star would pass to grant him one wish. More time, time with her, with Jack and his friends. 

"There it is" Morgan shouted jumping out of the car "That's the entry towards the basement. Hang on Hotch." 

"I see the warehouse" JJ told Dave "There!" 

The two agents ran to the house, just as Morgan ran to the entry of the basement. 

"EMILY!" Dave shouted. 

Hotch's head shot up, hearing the voice of his friend behind him as the door opened. His head shot over to the door, waves of sorrow and dispare filling up in him. 

"No!" Hotch shouted "No, not me. Save her." 

Emily exhaled, feeling a tear fall, but relieved that Hotch was spared. 

"Aaron" Emily said calmly "It's ok. Listen to me. I'm preg..." 

Morgan ran down the stairs to the basement about to open the door when Doyle hit the send button blowing up the basement. 

"NO!" Morgan shouted "HOTCH!" 

Reid ran up to him, holding his cell phone "Hotch is alive, Dave and JJ just called. Doyle gave the wrong address..." 

Morgan looked at him, tears rolling down his face, realization setting in at Reid's words. 

"Than that was..." Morgan sobbed out "Emily." 

Reid looked over at the burning building "No." 

Morgan threw down his FBI issued vest, screaming "EMILY!" 

Reid turned away, calling Dave back answering with, "I already know. It was her." 

Hotch sat in his office at the BAU, gazing into the bullpen at her empty desk, a week had past since the bombing, and  
the only thing Hotch could do was stare at the empty desk. 

Dave sat in his own office, holding the note he promised to give Hotch from Emily when she had left her apartment the  
week of her death. 

"It's not sealed" Emily told Dave as she headed over to her car "Give it to him, when the time is right." 

Staring at the envelope Dave opened it, reading over the words to himself 'She was pregnant, but planning to run to save  
Hotch, Jack and the team from Doyle's wrath, again.' 

Dave looked down into the empty bullpen, seeing the desk that belonged to Emily, he tore up the letter. He knew it  
was safer to let Hotch not know that she was going to run. 

Picking up his best bottle of scotch and two mugs, he wandered over to the Unit Chief's office, not bothering to knock. 

Placing the glass in front of his friend, he poured the drink and saw the black velvet box sitting in front of him. 

"She said yes" Hotch quietly told Dave "When we spoke for the last time, I asked her to marry me and she said yes." 

"She loved you more than anything." Dave commented "I think she always has." 

"She was pregnant" Hotch whispered pouring the drink down his throat "She told me before you pulled me out of the  
room." 

"I'm sorry, Aaron" Dave said "If I had known that the bomb in your room was a fake, I would've kept you in there to get  
her." 

Hotch just snorted as he turned his focus on to the pictures of Jack, Emily and himself on his desk "She wasn't going to  
run this time, she wanted us all to fight him. At least he's dead now, she'd be glad about that." 

"Aaron" Dave said "Forensic went over the basement, Doyle was always there. That was his plan all along to  
take Emily out with him and make you suffer in the process. He lost his kid because of her, he'd take her and yours." 

Hotch covered his face with his hands, "I can't do this again, Dave. I can't live with the fact that another woman I love was taken  
from me." 

"You have to keep living, Aaron" Dave told him "Emily told you that you were the best thing in Jack's life. She'd want  
you to keep living for her, for your son." 

Hotch looked down into the bullpen and said, "This isn't fair, how am I suppose to go on without her?" 

"It's not going to be easy, but you have to let the people who love you and Emily help you through this, one step at a  
time." Dave said "Come on, the team is in the conference room, they want to celebrate Emily's life." 

Hotch got up from his desk following his friend out, to celebrate the life of the woman they all loved and lost.

 

"Anything that's worth having is worth asking for. Some say yes and some say no." Mela Colgrove 

 

The End


End file.
